


Food For Thought

by lindsey_grissom



Series: Crystal Heart [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_grissom/pseuds/lindsey_grissom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Something's wrong with Jack and his Doctor just wants to eat.</i>  Part of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/3978">Crystal Heart</a> 'Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food For Thought

"What?"

He heaves a big sigh. This will be the fifth time he has answered that question. He hates repeating himself. Of course, this isn't exactly normal, all things considered. Not unheard of, mind, just not quite usual.

"You are pregnant." He looks into the blue eyes of his patient searching for something, anything to show that the man has heard him this time. Heard and understood. Still, at least he hasn't fainted. Yet. There is still time.

"What?" Oh for...either that is the only word the man knows, or he needs to record himself explaining once again; it's almost lunch time and he doesn't think the man will notice if he is a hologram instead.

Time to try it another way, the cafeteria is a calling.

"You. Are. Pregnant. You have been impregnated. You are the incubator for another living being." He studies the man. Right, Human. He tries to recall his old teachings. "You are with child. Have a bun in the oven. Up the duff."

The blue-eyed man - no names here, that is what separates his clinic from the others; the anonymity - finally reacts, chocking on a laugh that borders on hysterical. It's a start.

"Okay, I've got that Doc. But how?" He raises an eyebrow. This man's walk, his talk, he is no innocent virgin. He must know how things work.

His patient blushes lightly. He is a rather attractive man, for a human. Ah, were that the circumstances were different. But they aren't, and he needs to focus.

"Alright, the usual way. But I'm a man Doc. As I'm sure you noticed." _Indeed._ "This doesn't happen." It does, actually. But not, most often, to humans.

"I would suggest you think over the beings you have been with in the last three months, try to find out if any of them have a mating season." He thinks he'll have the Archadian Salad. Maybe some Cardassian Chips on the side.

"Um, that could take a while. Can't you just run another test?" He can see his salad and chips moving further away.

"Of course, but it will cost you extra." At the man's insistence that money is not a problem, he moves to take more blood. His stomach grumbles. He ignores it. Damn this man.

Blood taken, tests running, he excuses himself from the room.

He doesn't store food in his office, as a rule, but he is sure he saw an apple in here somewhere. Triumphant, he raises it to his lips. It isn't much, but it is enough to have his mouths watering. Close. So very close. Yes. Yes. What is that beeping? No! Damn tests.

He drops the apple back into his drawer and returns to the examination room. Grabbing the test results, he looks up to find his patient munching on a banana and having far too much fun doing it.

For a moment he can only stare. Perhaps he has been working for too long without a vacation, because he is seriously considering swallowing whole a pregnant man's banana.

He shakes himself when the fruit is finally finished and looks at the results, considering.

"Have you recently been involved with a Kremaline?"

His patient grins wide. The banana is definitely gone for good.

"Two actually." He looks like it is a memory he still finds pleasure in.

"Would I be right in assuming they were in fact a mated couple?" A nod, the grin drops. "Well then, this test merely confirms that you have become a surrogate for their offspring." The grin has disappeared completely now.

"What?" _Does the cafeteria still serve after two?_

"The Kremaline cannot carry their own offspring and they often include a third life form into their mating ritual who acts as a surrogate womb, for want of a better word."

The man looks like he is getting angry. He pushes away his thoughts of food.

"They have a very short gestation period, in fact, I would say you are almost half way through the pregnancy. When the child is born, the parents will find you and take it back." He grabs some holo-leaflets from the wall display. "Here, these explain what to expect."

He shoves the leaflets into the human's hands and then pulls him to his feet. Pushing him towards and then out of the door, he ignores the man's questions. Only when they are outside of his rooms does he speak.

"Not to worry. Not to worry. Those will tell you everything you need. You'll do fine. Just remember; no sex until after the birth, nothing can go wrong." He slams the door closed on the shocked blue eyes. Now, he has fifteen minutes before his next appointment. Where is that apple?

 

**End.**


End file.
